Little Speedster
by RisingQueen2
Summary: Barry was sent to kill someone, but once he arrived he realized things were not what they seemed. Rare Kink: Jewelry Kink. ONESHOT. COMPLETE


**Little Speedster**

 **Barry was sent to kill someone, but once he arrived he realized things were not what they seemed.**

 **For a-redharquin and based off of a moderntypewriter's prompt idea**

 **Rare Kink: Jewelry Kink**

 **Pairing: Leonard Snart/Barry Allen - ColdFlash**

 **Fandom: The Flash**

 **Tags: Ice Dragon hybrid Len, speedster Barry, Fantasy AU, jewelry kink, rough sex, anal sex, butt plug, anal fingering, vibrating, mating bite**

"My, my, how brave of you little speedster, entering my domain all alone." A deep voice rumbled, sounding like it was coming from everywhere and nowhere at the same time.

Barry fought back the urge to run as fast as he could, to leave the clearing that was drenched in ice that was both terrifying and beautiful at the same time. Lightning sparked off his body as he fought to keep his feet planted on solid ground, he had to go through with his mission. He had to get the respect of Eobard, to keep his place in the place he hoped to call home.

"Do you know who I am little speedster?" The voice asked as a shadow shifted in the corner of Barry's eye, but he didn't move not wanting to scare it off.

"No," Barry wet his lips, pleased that his voice was even and didn't showcase any of the fear and uncertainty that was coursing through his veins.

"Yet you are here to kill me," The voice was closer now and Barry shuddered when frost brushed over the top of his head and he knew that the object of his mission was behind him now.

"I have no choice," Barry said honestly as he curled his fingers into fists as Lightning arched off of him.

"Tell me little speedster, who sent you?" The voice was lower and right against his ear now but Barry found himself frozen and not just because he could feel the ice leaking into his shoes, but because of the overwhelming presence behind him.

"Eobard, I need to complete this mission to be accepted by him." Barry didn't see the harm in lying, he inhaled in surprise when a cold, sharp talon was dragged up the back of his neck before surprisingly human fingers were tangled in his brown hair. Barry closed his eyes as his head was wrenched back and he knew he should open them to see what was behind him but he couldn't find the strength. The cold of the field was slowly sapping his strength and his body was shivering under the light protective clothes that Eobard had given him.

"Eobard was always cruel, but this was unfairly cruel of him. To send you here knowing that you would not return, sending you to die by my hand." The voice murmured and Barry stiffened as confusion took over.

"You are going to kill me?" Barry whispered and gasped when the claws lightly ran over his neck and up over his right cheek.

"I should, but it has been so long since someone like you has ventured into my domain. You are beautiful in a way I was not expecting so do not worry little speedster. I'll take good care of you." The voice crooned and that made Barry's eyes snap open and he let out a gasp when his own eyes made contact with ice blue eyes with slitted irises.

"Sleep my little speedster," The voice crooned and Barry faded into darkness with those piercing eyes being the last thing he saw.

~~/~~

Barry jerked awake with a gasp, his hands flying out to protect himself almost on instinct. Barry placed a hand on his chest as he tried to calm himself down as he took in his surroundings. He was warm and comfortable which was a sharp contrast to the iced-over field he had been in beforehand. Barry smoothed his hand over the silky red sheets he was all but cocooned in. He was still in his clothes from before but he noticed something heavy was around his neck. Barry picked up the necklace and let out a small gasp, it was a solid gold chain and had a huge ruby hanging from the bottom of the chain. It was breathtaking and Barry stared at it entranced.

"I'm glad you like it little speedster, I wasn't sure if you would." A familiar voice rang out and Barry's head snapped over to the doorway and lost his breath.

Sparking blue scales covered the humanoid male's body, those piercing eyes were embedded in a very handsome face. Black claws extended from his fingertips and a pointed tail swished lazily behind the man while ice blue wings flared behind him. Barry flushed as he realized what exactly this man was, he was half dragon from the looks of it, a hybrid to be precise.

"Ice Dragon." Barry didn't realize he spoke aloud until the dragon hybrid let out a small chuckle.

"So you've heard of me, my name is Leonard but I go by Len." Len strode into the room and his wings flared out wider and Barry felt only awe at the sight, he had never seen one in person but he had heard stories.

"Barry," The speedster blurted out, cheeks coloring at the amused look Len gave him before it turned into something else.

"Such a pretty name for a pretty speedster." Len purred as he came closer and Barry sank down into the soft mattress of the large bed he was sitting on.

"What are you going to do with me?" Barry asked quietly as he absently fiddled with the necklace as he flicked his eyes from the doorway to Len.

"Why I thought that was obvious little speedster, I want to keep you." Len leaned forward with a grin revealing sharp canines.

"Why? I'm nothing, I'm no one." Barry blurted out in confusion as he took to twisting his fingers in the sheets that pooled around his waist.

"Not to me little speedster, see dragons have a very keen sense when it comes to treasures of all forms. Eobard is a fool and will regret sending you to your supposed death." Len snarled at the mention of Eobard and Barry felt like there was something else there.

"Do you know why he sent me to kill you if he knew I would lose?" Barry pressed needing to know and he felt the speed force in his body reacting with the same need.

"Speedsters are rare, very rare and you're lightning is red. That is extremely rare and powerful. Eobard is scared of you and what you will become, he sent you into my clutches knowing that Ice is the only thing that can stop a speedster." Len explained as he inched forward and slowly carded his claws through Barry's hair again. Barry found himself relaxing into the touch with a soft sigh as he absorbed the information.

"I think I understand… What happens now, Len?" Barry asked sounding dejected and his eyes downcast. Len frowned at the rejection that was reeking off of the speedster now so he cupped the brunet's cheek forcing Barry to look up at him.

"Now? I wish to keep you, to let you flourish here under my gaze. I want to get to know you in every way and cover every inch of you in jewels as precious as you are." Len crooned as he leaned down to touch their foreheads together, eyes locked together and he smelt the rejection disappear from the speedster and instead heated, spicy arousal started to flare up.

"Okay, I'll give staying here with you a try." Barry agreed and he felt the speed force settle under his skin like it was content.

"That's all I ask little speedster." Len smiled and he pressed an ice cold kiss on Barry's forehead and watched as Barry's eyes slipped shut and body flop back onto the mattress.

"Sleep well my speedster, soon we will be bonded and Eobard will be of no concern for us any longer." Len lifted Barry's right arm up and slid an armband up the slender arm and let it settle on Barry's upper arm. It matched the necklace but had small sapphires studded along the upper and bottom rim of the band while the rubies lined the middle.

Len took one last look at his sleeping speedster and soon to be mate before he stepped out onto the balcony, spread his wings wide and he took off with the intent to make Eobard pay and return to his speedster before his simple spells wore off.

~~/~~

Barry felt his cheeks ache as he couldn't stop himself from smiling as he did a slow turn in front of the full-length mirror in the room that was now his and Len's together. It had been months since that fateful day he met Len in that icy clearing. Since he had woken up the second time Len had instantly started to court and woo him with everything Barry could imagine and more.

Barry found that Len adored seeing him covered in the jewels he had been gifted from the dragon himself. So that was why Barry was wearing every single one of them and only them, not a scrap of fabric was on his body and Barry knew that Len's impressive self-control would snap and Barry would finally get to be with the dragon he had fallen in love with.

He heard a sharp intake of breath from behind him as he twisted his hips just right to make the looping gold chains clink together and he smiled happily at the sight of Len who was clutching a small package in his clawed hands.

"Welcome back Len." Barry purred as he sauntered over to the ice dragon, going up on his bare tiptoes to kiss the tip of Len's nose, sighing softly at the cold tingle that as left behind on his lips.

"You're wearing all my gifts." Len breathed out as his slitted irises flared a bit and his tail whipped out to wrap around Barry's waist, tugging him closer.

"Every single one of them," Barry stated and watched as realization crossed Len's face and his wings flapped out behind him in a preen.

"Almost all of them, I have a new piece for you." Len let the fabric drop off the package he was holding and Barry gasped at the sight of the beautiful gold and ruby encrusted crown that sat delicately between Len's talons.

"It's beautiful Len." Barry was speechless as he realized what the crown represented in Len's domain.

"The moment I put this on your head that means you are mine, my mate, my partner, my everything." Len couldn't control his worry that Barry would reject it even after everything, frost started to creep up the walls of the room and his wings flared and retreated nervously.

"What are you waiting for then?" Barry lowered himself enough for Len to be able to place the crown on his head, the one place that wasn't draped in jewels.

"My little speedster, you are finally mine." Len purred sounding content as he settled the crown onto the mess of brown hair and tipped Barry's head back to properly look at him.

"Yours finally my dragon." Barry smiled blissfully as Len's hands firmly reached down and cupped his bare bottom through the gold and gems.

"Will you take me like this my dragon? Will you lay me out on our bed and ravish me while I stay decorated with your gifts?" Barry crooned as he raked his fingers over Len's scalp, the gold metal finger coverings giving the movement a bit of sting that made Len's eyes fluttered.

"Always my little speedster," Len lifted Barry up into his arms with ease and did exactly what Barry said. Barry laughed as he spread himself out on the bed sheets and peered up at Len with dark eyes, letting out a breathy noise when one of Len's claws hooked into the gold chain that connected the jeweled nipple clamps. Barry felt his cock throb and start to rise under the soft tugging of his nipples.

Len crawled over Barry's prone form on the bed and started to bite and nip at the exposed collarbone of the speedster who moaned softly at the feeling. Len dug his teeth in harder when Barry dragged the sharp tips of the finger coverings up his back, between his wings right at that spot that made Len moan and go a bit weak.

"Len, please I can't wait any longer." Barry whined as he bucked up against Len's firm body, showing the ice dragon his obvious arousal and his impatience that came with being a speedster.

"One day I will extra slow when I take you apart but not this time." Len promised as he finally sealed their lips together as he hitched one of Barry's legs up over his hip, he took care not to get his claws tangled up the golden leg chains that swooped and hung beautiful over Barry's lean legs. Len rutted his own arousal against Barry's causing both of them to moan and arch into the touch needily.

Len slipped his right hand down between Barry's ass cheeks and tapped the tip of his talon against the base of the red colored plug that was snuggly inside of the speedster. Len had fled when he left that one gift for Barry to find, he didn't return for a few days and Barry had just smiled easily when he did and kiss his cheek in thanks and nothing was spoken of it until now.

"Come on Len, hurry up." Barry whined against Len's lips as the dragon hybrid teasingly twisted the plug just enough to make Barry loose a bit more of his self-control.

"So needy today aren't you my little speedster?" Len chuckled fondly as he swiftly pulled the plug free and watched as Barry's eyes all but rolled up into his head and plump lips fall open in a groan.

"With you, always." Barry replied when he seemed to get his bearings again, cheeks flushed as he felt Len's ice cold fingers tracing his rim ever slowly.

"I don't want to hurt you with my claws little speedster, will you open yourself for me?" Len crooned, loving the way Barry's blush increased as the brunet nodded and pulled the metal finger covers off and gently set them down on the bed next to him. Barry smiled his thanks when Len used his tail to pick up a bottle of lube from the side table, Barry had been preparing for this night for a very long time.

Len reared back and absently licked his lips as he watched Barry easily press two of his slender fingers into him, like he had done this numerous times before. Len growled low in his throat at the thought of Barry alone in the room, twisted up as he fingered himself open and bringing himself pleasure.

Len gripped Barry's legs and spread them wide to get a better view and to stop the speedster's legs from closing as they were about to on reflex.

"Len!" Barry keened as he pressed down on that spot inside of him that made him see stars and he could hear Len growling lowly from in front of him. Barry eased in a third finger and that was when he started to vibrate them. He heard a snarl coming from Len as he started to fuck himself on the vibrating digits.

"Fuck, I can't hold back anymore." Len snarled out his warning before he tugged Barry's fingers out and with his claws digging into the soft skin of Barry's waist he slammed his hardened length into the speedster below him.

Barry let out a howl as he wrapped his legs around Len's body and dug his nails into the ice dragon's back, careful of the cold scales that were scattered over his mate's body. Barry arched his neck, really feeling the thick-jeweled choker dig into his skin but all he could focus on was the feeling of Len finally inside of him.

Len gritted his sharp teeth in order to stop himself from moving too soon and from digging said teeth into Barry's exposed flesh. He distracted himself with tracing the gold studs that covered every inch of Barry's right ear with his tongue and listening to the soft mewling noises the speedster was releasing as he shuddered and adjusted under the hybrid.

Barry evened out his breathing and slowly rolled his hips against Len, earning a choked noise from the scaled humanoid above him.

"Little speedster." Len warned in a breathless tone but Barry just repeated the action. Len growled low in his chest, he lifted Barry's hips off the bed, reared back and he slammed himself back into the speedster who shrieked in pleasure.

"Yes! Like that Len!" Barry cried out as he clung closer to Len who was moving his hips at an extreme speed, making Barry go dizzy with pleasure with each snap of his hips.

"Fuck, fuck." Len hissed under his breath as he took in the sight of Barry below him, the speedster was starting to blur around the edges and small sparks of lightning were starting to arch off of his body as his eyes started to glow red with the speed force. Len never thought anyone could look so perfect as Barry arched up against him again with a cry, his cheeks flushed and body twisting in a way that had Len breathless. The fact he was covered head to toe in the gems, the gifts that Len had brought for him made everything ten times better and when Barry croaked out Len's name as his cock jerked and spurted cum was the thing that finally did Len in.

Len let out a roar as he spilled his seed deep into the vibrating body of the speedster below him, Len leaned down and with one hand he tore the gemmed choker off to the side and he finally, finally latched onto the exposed skin of Barry's neck and with the taste of blood in his mouth Len mated his speedster to him.


End file.
